A boring maths lesson
by youngjusticefanatic
Summary: Alex is in a maths lesson the day after coming back from a mission read AN and he gets a visit.


**YOU NEED TO KNOW:**

**This is set up after Scorpia Rising. **

**Basically Alex didn't live with Sabina and her family, instead he joined MI6 fully and lives on his own**

**Alex is now permitted to carry a gun for safety because he is a full member of MI6**

**He has been on a few missions after Scorpia Rising and has just returned from another.**

**So please tell me what you think.**

**Enjoy **

**I don't own Alex Rider, if I did there would be more books!**

* * *

To say Alex was tired would be an understatement. He was shattered. He sat in his maths class as his maths teacher droned on about circle theorems. Nothing could be more tedious, especially when he was aching all over. He had come back from a mission yesterday and instead of allowing MI6 to get a doctor to check any wounds, he dressed his cuts himself and then tried to catch up on some school work. He finally finished at around three in the morning.

Alex sat up straight when the door was flung open and it smashed loudly into the wall, the handle dented the wall.

In walked two men dressed in casual clothing but Alex noticed the slight hitch in both men's jackets, it was the same hitch that was in the back of his trousers. This hitch meant that there was a gun there.

The men walked in and assessed all of their surroundings; Alex could tell that they were checking every exit and entrance, any weapons of any kind and the layout of the room. It was the same thing Alex always did.

"May I help you?" demanded Ms Hop. Her name did not automatically make her cheerful and bright with a spring in her step, no, she was quite the opposite.

The men turned to the teacher as if seeing her there for the first time.

"Oh yes," said one of the men, "you can go and close the blinds for us and then sit quietly."

As the first man said this, the other man went and closed the door and then put a chair in the way to stop it from being opened.

"And why would I do that?" Ms Hop asked.

"Because of this." said the first man as he pulled out a gun. Ms Hop saw this and without another word she sped over to the curtains and closed them.

"Good," the man said in a purring voice, "now be a good girl and sit down."

Ms Hop gave a disgruntled look but without question she went and sat at the back of the class, near where Alex and Tom were sitting.

Tom turned to Alex to see if he knew what was going on and he saw that Alex was slowly reaching down to his bag trying not to attract attention. Tom saw as Alex picked up a key ring from his bag and squeezed it. The key ring went from red to blue. Alex saw Tom looking at him and guessed what he was thinking. It was one of those cool gadgets given to him by the mysterious Smithers.

"Right, I'm not here to bother you're learning," the first man said facing the class, "I believe learning is important although schools teach you bugger all. If you would be so kind as just to help me then we can part separate ways happily, well most of us can."

The man smiled.

"You can call me Charles and this is my associate Adam." Charles said as if he were talking to toddlers, "Now Adam and I work for an organisation that... some governments disagree with, let's say. Now, this organisation was very smart and had two sister organisations. We all helped each other when needed. Now, one naughty boy came along and destroyed one of our sisters and then destroyed the other. Now don't we all agree that this is a very naughty boy?"

Charles gave a fake pout like he was giving story time to idiots. The class just stared back blankly. Alex had to keep a natural face not to laugh at the man and what an idiot he was being.

"Now," he started again, "we don't want to be destroyed and we thought it only fair that we take revenge on our sister organisations by killing the boy who destroyed them. We thought it best to do it nice and slowly though. Just to drag it out a bit."

Charles grinned.

"We are looking for Alex Rider," Adam said, "and if you would be so kind as to pass him over we would gladly leave and you could continue with whatever you were doing."

"Why do you want Alex?" asked one boy. This boy's name was Mike. He wasn't particularly bright and always wanted to start an argument. Alex had to stop himself from face palming. Charles, on the other hand, did not resist the urge.

"Did you just ignore all that I just told you?" he cried out. This time he was talking to an idiot.

"You said that a boy destroyed two organisations and you want to kill him. What does druggie have to do with this?" Mike said. Charles smirked.

"You know nothing of what this boy does, do you?" Adam asked with amusement in his voice.

"Alex, oh Alex, why don't you come and explain what's going on to the class?" Charles called out loudly. No one moved. Ms Hop glanced at Alex but said nothing.

"If you won't come up willingly then maybe this might encourage you!" Charles said raising his gun to Mike's head. The boy went pale.

"You know, you could have just been more polite." Alex said off handedly. He was walking forward towards the man.

Tom hadn't noticed him stand up and glanced at were his friend had been sitting. On his stool sat a small black 35mm pistol. On the desk in front of his friends seat there was a small note.

_Use if necessary. Don't shoot to kill just wound. I don't know how long it will take them to come or how much back up they will have, I'll try and stall._

_A_

Tom glanced at the gun. Ms Hop jumped from her seat.

"Alex Rider, sit down this instant!" she cried. Alex tried to suppress a groan.

"Sit back down." Charles said pointing the gun at Alex's chair and motioning her to sit. Reluctantly she moved towards Alex's chair. Tom quickly removed the gun from the seat and put it on the desk behind a small pile of books just out of the men's eye sight. Ms Hop saw the note from Alex and the gun and looked at Tom. Tom looked back and put a finger on his lips indicating for her to be quiet. He slipped the gun inside one of the books just in case someone walked over. They turned their attention back to Alex.

"Would you care to elaborate on the story I was telling?" Charles said casually.

"Not particularly." said Alex with a sign acting incredibly bored.

""I'm not giving you a choice though" Charles said with a shrug.

"I just want to clarify a few details before I comment on your... interesting story telling methods." Alex said. Charles raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" he said.

"You wouldn't happen to be talking about Scorpia and Snakehead would you? And how I whooped both their arses?" Alex asked with a shrug.

"Yes." Charles said trying to keep calm. Alex could see he was annoying the man.

"Alright, I'll elaborate for you." Alex said and turned to the very confused class, "I found a group called Scorpia. They were meant to be one of the best assassination and espionage groups around. It turns out that they were an incompetent group of idiots."

Alex shrugged at this and saw out of the corner of his eye that Charles and Adam were getting slightly annoyed. Alex hid his grin.

"The most incompetent of them all was their leader, Ms Rothman. God she was boring!" Alex said straining his words. The men behind him getting more annoyed, "All she did was pretend to be nice and intelligent yet, she allowed a hot air balloon to land on top of herself! I mean, it was the middle of the day for crying out loud, surely she would have seen the large shadow growing around her. Maybe she just thought it was an eclipse or something."

Some members of the class let out small laughs, others grinned. The rest still had their eyes trailed on the gun in Charles's hand.

"Then there was Snakehead. I took them down as well. They had another incompetent idiot running them. He allowed his own plan to blow up on him... or rather, blow himself to pieces."

Alex could still see the men getting angrier and angrier. Although it was fun to wind them up, if MI6 didn't get there quick, he would be dead.

Just then Adam relaxed slightly.

"Why don't you inform the class of 'the incompetent leader of Snakeheads' associate. You remember him. You knew him, didn't you?" Adam said gesturing with his hands casually.

"They don't need to know that." said Alex through gritted teeth.

"Are you sure? I'm sure they would be very interested." Adam said with mocking bewilderment.

Alex kept quiet and was trying to mentally calm himself. He did not care for Ash, he did not care for Ash. He kept repeating this in his head.

"Why don't I tell you then?" Adam said, "One of the main men in Snakehead was a man called Ash. Did you know he was Alex's godfather? He was the one who killed Alex's parents as well, he betrayed them because he didn't like the man he worked for so, he joined Scorpia."

The class looked from Adam to Alex. Alex's face was unreadable just like when he did missions. He blocked out all emotions and his body was alert and ready to move at any moment. Recently this had been Alex's normal stance, he guessed that just came with the job.

"Oh and should I explain how Alex infiltrated Scorpia?" Charles asked seeming more calm. It looked like he was starting to enjoy himself. "He wanted to join them. He wanted to become an assassin."

Many people gasped at this. Below, outside of the window, several stories down Alex heard the screech of car tyres and winced. He had hoped that the reinforcement would be more quiet and subtle. He closed his eyes in embarrassment. Well there went the surprise attack!

"By the look on your face that was reinforcements." Charles said with a small smirk.

Alex gave a sarcastic smirk back, "Yeah, they're real subtle aren't they. Just shows you how much they care for me I guess."

Adam let out a small laugh.

"I suppose that means that we can't get you out of the building alive then so we'll just have to kill you now." Charles said with a sign.

Meanwhile, at the back desk, Tom had taken the gun out of the book and it lay on the table in front of him. He stared at it. He knew that he might have to use it. The screeching of the back-up below had confirmed Tom's suspicion about using it but he was too scared. He stared at it and then at his hands wondering if he could fire it.

_Don't shoot to kill_ the note had said. Tom was too scared he would miss or hit Alex.

"Good bye Mr Rider," Charles said and raised his gun, _now or never _Tom thought still staring at the gun, "it was nice to finally meet you."

It all happened so quickly, within seconds. One second Charles had his gun to Alex's head and then Ms Hop had a gun in hers and six shots were fired.

Alex had his eye shut when the bullets were fired. He waited for impact, he was prepared to go. Nothing came. He opened his eyes at the sound of moaning and saw Charles on the floor with a bullet on one hip and another in the shoulder opposite the heart. He was moaning in pain on the ground. Adam, however, was slumped over the teachers desk with a bullet in his throat and a I cut on his cheek where one bullet must have skimmed his face. He was gurgling and blood bubbled out of the hole. Embedded in the wall were four bullets. The one that had gone through Adam's throat and the one that had skimmed his cheek. There were also two that had missed entirely.

Alex turned to see a very nervous looking Ms Hop. She was bright red in the face and sweating. Alex could see her hands shaking more and more each second. She looked at the man on her desk and burst into tears but was too scared to move. Alex went up to Charles and knocked him unconscious and then cautiously made his way over his teacher. He knew the gun was empty but he didn't want to frighten her more.

"Shh, shh, it's ok." he said soothingly as he walked up to her. He quickly pulled the gun from her fingers and grabbed her as she collapsed to the ground. They both sat on the ground and she cried into Alex's shoulder. She had _killed _someone. Adam had stopped gurgling and a trickle of blood ran from his mouth and down his cheek. At that thought Ms Hop grabbed one of Alex's arms wrapped around her and held it tightly, she was too scared to let go.

Alex just held her tightly knowing that that was best thing to do. He started muttering soothing words hoping to calm her down.

"Thank you," he murmured softly, "you saved my life."

Although she may have been his teacher, not his favourite at all, she _had_ saved him. He also knew the effect of actually pulling the trigger to end someone's life. It would haunt her forever, the least Alex could do was put aside his dislike for the woman and comfort her. She was just another person who had got tangled up in his messed up life.

Just then the door smashed open with a loud BANG and in walked four SAS men, guns pointing all around the room. Ms Hop looked up in shock and Alex glared at them. The other students ducked for cover. Some were crying, others were too shocked to show any particular emotion.

The SAS men looked at the dead man and the unconscious man and then at Alex, the crying woman in his arms and the gun in his hand.

"You call yourself SAS?" Alex growled but was still aware of the teacher in his arms, "Where the hell were you? And what the hell were you doing being so noisy?"

"Cub?" Wolf asked. He didn't know how to respond but Alex just glared at them.

"We're – we're sorry" Eagle said staring at his feet. Ms Hop went back to crying softly in Alex's arm.

Snake, being the team medic, stepped forward and bent low to Ms Hop.

"Ma'am," he said quietly, "can you hear me?"

Ms Hop tilted her head slightly to look at the man but said nothing. Snake started rummaging into a small belt bag he had on and pulled out a syringe filled with liquid. Alex watched him with a glare on his face the whole time.

"I'm just going to give you something to calm the nerves." Snake said softly. He started advancing towards Ms Hop. She eyed the needle and then buried herself deeper into Alex's arms. Alex just held her tightly. Snake looked at Alex for help and Alex gave a small nod. He looked down at Ms Hop.

"Ms Hop," he said calmly, "it's alright. He's a friend of mine. You can call him Snake. He just wants to help you. He's going to help you calm down. One prick and you'll wake up and it will all be dealt with. No talking to anyone or anything I swear, ok? Do you want that?"

Alex felt like he was talking to a small child but none the less Ms Hop looked up at him and nodded and then looked at Snake and untensed a little and offered him her shaking arm. Snake looked back up at Alex who gave another small nod. Snake lightly grabbed her arm and then quickly jabbed the needle in and Ms Hop went limp.

"Thank you." Snake muttered as he put the needle away.

Alex nodded. Snake gestured for an unknown man to come and pick her up. Alex eyed him cautiously and held onto her. He did not know this man.

"It's alright," Snake said, "he's Sparrow. He's Fox's replacement."

Alex loosened his grip on Ms Hop and allowed Sparrow to take her, but he still watched him like a hawk. Just then more vehicles arrived downstairs. Sparrow walked off and Snake help Alex to his feet. Alex surveyed the class. He put the gun back in his pocket and turned to look at Tom. The boy was as pale as a sheet.

"You alright Tom?" he asked quietly.

Tom gave a small nod and Alex gave a small smirk.

"See why I don't enjoy being a spy?" Alex said.

Tom gave a bigger nod.

Alex walked to the front of the class with everyone watching him. Many were quietly sobbing, others were just too scared to speak.

"I'm sorry for what you just witnessed." he said addressing the class, "If you hadn't guessed I'm not a druggie or anything like that, I'm a spy. What you just heard is, unfortunately, all true. You will all be required to sign the Official Secrets Act and you may not repeat what you just saw to anyone, except someone showing you MI6 ID tags. You will be addressed to this in more detail."

Sparrow walked back into the room.

"She's in the ambulance now" he said to Alex. Alex nodded.

"I'll go with her. She might want to see a familiar face when she gets there and I'll do the talking for her. You men takeover."

With that Alex walked out of the room. Well, at least it had been an interesting Maths lesson. It was just another day in the life of Alex Rider.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think and if you enjoyed it!**


End file.
